Bloody Christmast
by Xixi Lu Chan
Summary: Sudah kukatakan dia milikku, aku tak akan melepaskannya meskipun kau dengan tertawamu meminta padaku, aku tetap tak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi barang kepemilikanku, berani menyentuh satu anggota badanmu akan lepas dari tubuhmu ... Sibum, Kyuhyun... Psycho Kibummie...


**Chunhyang-Psycho ©2012**

Present

**Bloody Christmast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casting : **

**Kim Kibum, Kim Sungmin (Kibum's Brother), Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate : **

**T ((Possible Change))**

**Genre : Suspense**

**Disclaimer : **

**All Cast are belong to their God, Not Mine, Not Agency**

**And I only own The Plot…**

**Warning : **

**Psycho Cast, Typho (s), OOC, AU**

**Summary : **

**Sudah kukatakan dia milikku, aku tak akan melepaskannya meskipun kau dengan tertawamu meminta padaku, aku tetap tak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi barang kepemilikanku, berani menyentuh satu anggota badanmu akan lepas dari tubuhmu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chunhyang-Psycho ©2012**

Present

**Bloody Christmast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''_Christmast, hmm.. aku tahu ini hari special buat semua orang. Tapi ini hari yang sangat aku tunggu. Karena apa? Dengan pisau kecilku yang lucu ini, aku akan melepas satu jarimu dari telapak tanganmu, hmmm Cho Kyuhyun ya? Nice name… nikmatilah jari lengkapmu untuk terakhir kalinya namja pabbo"._

"Kibummie?" Shit! Siapa yang menggangguku berkhayal? Dengan enggan ku tengokkan kepalaku. Terlihatlah wajah imut hyungku, Kim Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung?". Hmm,,aku memang tak pernah bisa marah bila diganggu olehnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku tersenyum.

"Bummie, kau bilang akan bertemu dua temanmu, mengapa tak siap-siap?". Aish.. aku hampir melupakan hal ini. Bukannya aku akan bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, emmm dia.. Namjachinguku, dan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dia…. Aku tahu dibalik senyum evilnya tersimpan ribuan cara untuk merebut Siwonnieku.

Hahaha…. Bodoh, mau bermain rebut-rebutan bersamaku eoh? Boleh saja jika memang tak sayang nyawamu Kyunnie Pabbo!

"Hyung, ini malam natal, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tak membantumu menghias pohon natal hm?". Aku melirik hyung tersayangku dari samping, setiap tahun aku selalu membantunya menghias pohon natal dirumah mungilku.

Rumah yang pernah ku tinggalkan selama dua tahun, aku pergi kemana? Hahaha,, tentu saja dua tahun itu aku menginap diRumah sakit jiwa, tapi tenang saja. Aku bukan orang gila yang berkeliaran tanpa memakai pakaian, aku hanya perlu "perbaikan jiwa" itu yang dikatakan dokter kejiwaanku. Mereka –orang-orang didunia medis- sok tahu denganku, aku bukan psycho –seperti yang mereka sebutkan- aku hanya suka sekali melihat orang berteriak kesakitan didepanku. Tapi hanya satu, aku tak suka mendengar jerit kesakitan dari mulut Sungmin Hyungku, aku tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku menyentuh maupun melukai kulit halusnya.

"Gwenchana Bummie, kau pergilah. Bukankah kau merindukan Siwonnie hm?". Sungmin hyung membelai rambutku, aku suka sekali sentuhannya, sentuhan yang membuatku bisa mengontrol emosi gilaku.

"Ne hyung, kalau begitu aku mau bersiap dulu". Ku lepas pelukan Minnie hyung, dan aku segera berlari kekamarku. Minnie hyung melanjutkan kegiatannya menghias pohon natal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chunhyang-Psycho ©2012**

Present

**Bloody Christmast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri didepan gerbang rumahmu. Mana namja menyebalkan itu? Aku menengok ke kanan dank e kiri seperti orang bodoh, hanya untuk menunggu kehadiran Siwon bodoh itu.

Aku benar-benar berhasrat untuk memberinya goresan terindah didada bidangnya. Kuputar pisau kecil ditanganku. Aku benar-benar bosan menunggunya. Awas saja dia.

**Tinn…Tin…**

Aish.. itu dia, dasar… ku masukkan pisau kecilku ke saku celanaku dan aku langsung masuk ke mobil mewahnya, duduk disampingnya dengan muka manis dan aura membunuhku yang kutahan.

"Mianhae Chagi, aku telat. Aku mengantarkan Umma dulu ke rumah Ahjumma." Katanya sambil mengecup bibirku singkat. Damn! Aku muak dengan alasan kekanakan itu.

Aku tersenyum lembut, dan ku belai leher jenjangnya.

"Gwenchana Wonnie Chagi". Ku cekik lehernya.

"Lainkali jika kau seperti ini lagi, kupastikan nyawamu akan berakhir saat itu juga." Aku berkata sambil ku keluarkan senyuman mautku.

"Akkkhhh! Bum-Bummie." Siwon terpekik kesakitan, membuatku terkikik geli. Aku senang sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Ini saat terindah bagiku.

Ku lepas perlahan cekikanku dilehernya, ku dekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan.. Chu~~ … Ku kecup bibirnya.  
"Saranghae Siwonnie." Tak lupa ku ucapkan kata-kata ini tulus dari hatiku.

"Uhuk…uhuk.. na-nado Bummieku." Siwon menggosok lehernya dan mencari nafas.

"Kajja Hyung kita berangkat". Aku tersenyum puas menatap jalanan malam kota seoul. Siwon hyung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Malam natal ini dia mengajakku makan malam. Menggelikan… makan malam ya? Emmmm terdengar seperti orang yang akan dilamar. Tetapi acara makan malam yang menyebalkan, karena Siwon hyung bilang dia mengajak temannya Cho Kyuhyun.

Teman? Aku meragukan kata Teman. Arti kata teman akan berubah saat teman yang kau maksud berciuman dengan namjachingumu. Yups! Kau benar… 3 hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mencium Siwonnieku diruangan kliniknya. Siwonnie adalah Psikolog ku. Dengan manisnya si Kyuhyun bocah jelek itu mencium pipi mulus Siwonnieku tercinta, didepan mataku. dia pikir dia siapa? Pacarnya? Mau ku cincang eoh? Shitttttt!

Tunggu saja nanti, ini akan menjadi malam singkatmu dimalam natal yang indah dan penuh salju ini Cho jelek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chunhyang-Psycho ©2012**

Present

**Bloody Christmast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwonnie hyung perlahan-lahan memasuki pelataran parkiran sebuah tempat makan mewah, Huh..aku tak suka keramaian. Tapi demi bertemu Cho jelek itu aku rela untuk duduk manis ditempat yang tak menyenangkan ini.

Siwonnie hyung membukakan pintu untukku. Huh.. aku bisa membukanya sendiri pabbo. Ku keluarkan senyum esku, dia membalas membelai pipiku, menyebalkan tindakannya itu.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama Hyung, cepat ajak aku masuk". Aku memang tak suka berdiam lama-lama didepannya. Siwon hyung lalu menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam, duduk dimeja yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya dan Lihatlah apa yang ada didepanku! Seorang Namja menyebalkan yang sejak tadi pikiranku bicarakan. Betul sekali, Cho Kyuhyun. Hahaha…. Namja jelek itu.

Dan..Dan… Oh Tuhan… I-ini? Aku tak kuasa melihat adegan mereka selanjutnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun Mencium Bibir Choi Siwon di depanku, Kim Kibum…..**

Oh Ini sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku semakin ini membunuhnya. Tak perlu lama-lama, langsung saja ku keluarkan pisau lucu yang sangat ini ku keluarkan sejak tadi, tanpa menunggu hujan ataupun badai, ku sukkan tepat diperut kanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

JLEB!

"ARRGGGKK!" itulah jeritan kesakitan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, rekan kerja Siwon hyung yang sudah kurang ajar mencium bibir Siwonnieku.

"KIBUM!". Tak kupedulikan teriakan Siwonnie hyung, Aku terus memperdalam tusukanku kedalam perut Kyuhyun secara membabi Buta. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah ambruk dilantai. Aku tetap menusuk-nusuk perutnya, dan darah Kyuhyun sukses mengotori baju dan wajahku, aku tersenyum puas.

Hahahah… aku tertawa puas… ku lihat pisauku yang berlumuran darah Kyuhyun, Lalu ku tatap wajah pias Siwonnie hyung. Aku suka wajah piasnya yang tak percaya pada apa yang ada didepannya.

Siwon hyung mendekatiku, memelukku dan… "Akhhh!." Aku merasakan sebuah suntikan penenang tertancap dileherku dan selanjutnya semuanya gelap. Tapi aku Puas…Hahaha..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chunhyang-Psycho ©2012**

Present

**Bloody Christmast**

**Note : **Tinggalkan jejak kalian jika selesai membaca, Itu jika kalian masih sayang pada nyawamu, aku ada disampingmu saat kau membaca tulisanku ini.  
ini karyaku yang memang sedikit ringan sisi Psychonya… tapi tunggu saja tulisanku selanjunya yang lebih sadis lagi… hahahah… aku suka darah!


End file.
